Operation PADAWAN Part 1: The Clone Wars
by Master Fan Reader
Summary: The Clone Wars has been going on for three years now. The Jedi have faced many challenges in this fight as they lead the clones, in a desperate attempt to restore peace to the Republic. Padawan Wally Beatles faces such a challenge of his own when he meets Kuki Sanban, slave to the Zygerrians, who may change the course of the young Jedi's path in ways he'd never anticipated.


**Before we begin I'd just like to point out that this fanfic is based around the Star Wars canon universe, but has bits and pieces from Star Wars legends.**

**Enjoy the fanfic : )**

* * *

**OPERATION P.A.D.A.W.A.N.**

**Part 1: The Clone Wars**

_**Entry 1…**_

_**Kuki's POV**_

Boy, I'm not usually like this, I have never been so miserable in my life. I mean, getting kidnapped by alien cats, taken to a world I've never heard of before, (even in movies), locked up in grimy cell with a bunch of other different alien species, (while being feed terrible food), and watching my little sister being taken from me, probably never to see her again. It's all just so… so…. much. I don't think I can take it.

Okay, let me begin from the beginning. Firstly, my name is Kuki Sanban. I'm eighteen years old, am Japanese, though my parents and I moved from Japan to America shortly after I was born; and because apparently since on another world, I feel like I should also mention that my home planet is Earth. Anyway, I was on a camping trip, (on Earth) with my thirteen-year-old sister, Mushi Sanban, and my BFFs, Abby, Franny, and Rachel. We'd been having lots of fun exploring, seeing cute animals, swimming, enjoying hotdogs and smores. Mushi and I had gone to get some more firewood when out of nowhere these talking cat creatures appeared, (and not the cute/fluffy kind with whiskers); wearing strange helmets and chest plating. Using these weird guns they carried, the cat creatures fired them on us, knocking us out in an instant.

Next thing I knew I was waking up inside a cage with a collar wrapped tightly around my neck. In a cage right beside mine, my sister rested while wearing a collar identical to mine. I soon learned, (after examining my surroundings), to my shock, that I was in the cockpit of a spaceship, a real, live alien spaceship, flow by those talking cat creatures who'd knocked me and my sister. I also discovered that these cat creatures were taking us to another world. I didn't know the name of this world, where it was, or what they were going to do to us, but it seemed pretty obvious it wasn't good.

Once the ship landed, our captors released us from our cages, attached chains to our arms and legs, then began escorting us towards a massive fortress that rested atop of a massive mountain surrounded by many volcanos that surrounded the area. Inside we walked down countless long hallways, where we passed more of those cat creatures and other different aliens; the latter of whom appeared to be in the same situation as me and Mushi, prisoners.

Soon we came into a massive room filled with dozens of computers, all being run by more cat creatures and even robots. In the center of it all rested a throne where another one of those cat creatures sat atop of it. Unlike the other cat creatures, this one didn't wear armour or have a grim, heartless look on their faces. Instead, he wore fine light-coloured clothing comprised of a long shinny coat that covered, his big, (and kinda chubby), chest, long/slim pants, ruff, (but stylish looking), boots, and bits and pieces of gold trinkets decorating his outfit. Also unlike those who'd brought me and my sister here, this guy had a pleasant, (if not joyful), look on his face. He seemed nice, though the words that came out of his mouth said otherwise.

"Greetings slaves. My name is Aztah. Slavemaster and keeper of this slaving facility."

He revealed himself to be a part of this Zygerrian Slave Empire. A group that captured and moulded lifeforms of all species into effective slaves. Then sold them throughout the galaxy to anyone who would pay them handsomely. It was here at this facility that we would be trained to properly serve our new masters. And that we were now slaves of the Zygerrian Empire.

Throughout our time here, they subjected us to long, hard, manual labour with little sleep, small amounts of terrible food, and lots, and lots of physical torture. Normally we didn't do anything wrong when they hurt us, most of the time it was just because the guards were bored. They claimed, however, that this was being done to demonstrate that as slaves anything could be done to us that our masters wished, including torture. I couldn't accept this. I tried to speak up, saying this was wrong. But whenever I did this they would punish me as well as one of the other slaves; each punishment more painful than the last.

Eventually, I had to stop protesting or risk inflicting more unnecessary suffering upon the others. I only ever protested again once when one when in the middle of what was supposed to be the slaves resting period, Aztah walked into our sleeping pen, accompanied by guards carrying some sort of clothing. It was all piled together so I couldn't determine what kind of outfits they were. He commanded me, my sister, as well as a few other girls to put the outfits on. He didn't even give us any privacy to change, he just stood there with the guards while they all watched us strip down naked and put on what I realized were metal bikinis that were very uncomfortable.

Oh, I'd never felt so violated in my all my life. While changing I swore in my mind I'd tear Aztah apart if I ever got the chance, then free all the slaves afterwards. However, those thoughts were wiped away when one of the guards started shocking me again, demanding I hurry up and get changed.

Once all the selected slaves had changed into those bikinis, we were taken to Aztah's private chambers. One of the slaves suggested that we'd been brought here to entertain Aztah with a little "playtime" as she vaguely said, though this didn't happen. Instead, a human kid, (the first human I'd seen beside Mushi since being kidnapped), who appeared to be around Mushi's age I think appeared; accompanied by three guards who wore armour resembling seashells back home and carried massive guns in their arms. The kid himself had shiny blond hair, wore fancy clothing with an emerald green cape, and a crown made out of orange jewels. It was obvious from the kid's outfit, and guards that he was someone very powerful who you shouldn't mess around with. Though this made me wonder, what he was doing here, and what did we have to do with it. That's when I noticed him checking out all the slaves and realized that we were most likely being sold to him.

"Hmm, she's cute," he said while pointing at my sister who felt flattered by the compliment. "I'll give you one thousand credits," he offered Aztah. **–FYI I know nothing about pricing for slaves, especially in the Star Wars universe-**

"One thousand? Oh your majesty, surely you'd be willing to pay more than that for a fresh young slave like this one, especially since she's from a newly discovered world located in the unknown regions of space. Perhaps say, three thousand credits is a more reasonable price" Aztah suggested.

"Hmmm… Deal!" said the young ruler.

Both I and my sister were shocked. Neither of us could believe what we heard. Mushi had just been sold by aliens to some kid whose name she didn't even know, for three thousand credit! I know what the value a credit was, but no one could put a price on an intelligent creature. At that point, I didn't care what they were paying. I didn't care that we were slaves and these guys were rich and powerful. I couldn't, I wouldn't, let them take Mushi away.

I tried to protest, begged them not to take my little sister away from me, I even attempted to attack as they grabbed Mushi and began dragging her out of the room. Though before I could do any damage, two of Aztah's guards started electrocuting me with those electronic-staffs they carried around with them. Each shock blasting massive amounts of pain throughout my entire body. This combined with countless days of previous shocks, very long hours of excruciating labour, little sleep and food caused my body to give in and fall to the floor. To my regret, all I could do at that point was cry out in pain while the king's guards dragged Mushi out of the room, and away from me.

"MUSHI!"

It had been the hardest thing to ever happen to me in my life. It hurt so much to see my sister being taken away to what was probably the most horrible fate ever. And it was all my fault. Had I just tried harder, been more careful back on earth when we were in the forest, or… oh, I don't know. All I knew was that my sister was gone and I'd probably never see her again. Oh, how I wish this were all nothing but a bad dream. A dream that I could wake up from and be back in my rainbow monkey bed, surrounded by all my rainbow monkey plush dolls and other rainbow monkey merchandise. Where I could go back to school with my friends, receive an A+ in all my classes, then return home to my strict, (but loving), parents and sister. Though I knew despite how much I wished it were so, this was a reality, not a dream. I was a slave to these Zygerrian monsters, would be now, and perhaps for the rest of my life unless I was bought like Mushi had been.

Or perhaps... Despite all my suffering, part of me still held on to hope that things would get better. That I would get my life back. And it was that part of me that prayed for someone, or something to come save me, and my sister.

* * *

_**Wally's POV**_

"Padawan, report to my quarters at once" my master instructed me via comlink.

"Yes master," I replied as his holographic image faded away. Turning off my lightsaber and reattaching it back onto my belt, I left. Making my way through the cold, metal hallways of the Jedi cruiser, _Endurance II_.

The name's Wally, by the way, Wallabee Beatles. Though I've never gone by Wallabee. All my life I have been called either Wally, Padawan Beatles, Commander Beatles, or young one. That last one always bugged me, even when I was a youngling back at the Jedi temple. I'm currently an eighteen-year-old, human, Jedi padawan and commander in the Grand Army of the Republic. I've been apprenticed to Jedi Master Voolvif Monn for four years now. It's been interesting. Under Master Monn's tutelage, my lightsaber and force skills have grown significantly. He even taught me a rare ability that allows users to use the force as a barrier against multiple enemies. I'm still one of the most reckless Jedi in the order but learned to harness my powers to unleash them when they are needed. Plus I've been told by master Yoda himself that my disciplinary skills have improved by a thousandfold since my days as a youngling. I'd rather not go into further details on that right now.

Besides I got more important things to do. Reaching the door to my master's quarters I opened it up, (using the force), and walked in to find Master Monn sitting on the floor in a meditative stance, eyes closed.

"Master," I greeted as I bowed to my mentor.

In response, my master opened his eyes to look at me eye to eye. Taking a good look at me, noticing how I wasn't wearing a shirt, (which I felt embarrassed that I didn't put a new one on before going to meet my master), and sweating.

"You've been practicing your lightsaber techniques again my apprentice," my master said to me.

"Yes, master," I said, my response swifter than my lightsaber strikes. "You'll be pleased to know my defensive blocks are improving amazingly. Should be able to destroy a dozen droids with a single counter block."

"I shall examen this myself before agreeing with you my apprentice," my master replied in a very serious/stern sounding tone. Whenever he spoke in that manner it meant he wanted to focus on missions.

"So uh, has the council given us our next assignment yet?" I asked, (though I'm pretty sure I knew the answer to that question).

Instead of giving me a direct answer, however, in response, my master asked me a question of his won. "Have you heard of the Zygerrian Empire?"

"Yeah, I heard about those guys," I answered before going into detail. "They're a massive slaving group that the Jedi annihilated centuries ago. Members of the cruddy Zygerrians species have been attempting to rebuild it with the help of that slimy traitor, Dooku till Master's Kenobi, Skywalker, and Koon stopped them last year."

"Correct, though the blow our they inflicted upon them wasn't big enough to shut them down," my master revealed to me.

"What?! What do you mean?" I asked not getting what he was saying. "They destroyed a slave processing facility, freed a bunch of the slaves that could've made the empire rich, and took out their precious queen. How are they still operational?"

"For starters, my young apprentice, the Togruta population that the Republic liberated were only a small portion of the slaves that the Zygerrians possess. Not to mention that under the backing of the Separatists, and the immediate success of their new king, Atia Molec, the slavers have continued to grow significantly."

"So what are we waiting for?" I asked. Eager for a fight. "Let's go crush them on their blasted Zygerrian homeworld once and for all."

That was when my master quietly growled. Which I took as his way of saying, patient.

"Separatists have expanded their resources into the Chorlian sector, particularly the Zygerria system. They even established numerous new Confederate/Zygerrian bases within the sector. It'll take months before the Republic can mount a successful invasion of Zygerria. Besides Clone Intelligence reports that the King is currently on a new, remote outpost far from the slave empire's homeworld in wild space. He's apparently in the midst of secret negotiation with Separatist leaders, while also inspecting new slaves from newly discovered worlds. Though the fortress is armed, the King has only brought with him a small security force to not draw attention as a massive fleet would. As well we believe that the Separatist leader he'd meeting with is only bringing a small detachment of droids for protection. With their security limited and the intel to report this, we possess an opportunity we cannot afford to pass up. The Jedi Council is dispatching us with a small fleet to capture the King, destroy this new base, free the slaves and prevent the Separatists' expansion into the within the wild space territories."

That was good enough for me, as long as I got some action it didn't matter where I went. "I'll start getting the troops ready at once Master."

"Good," my master said to me. It was then that he pulled something out of his utility belt, and used the force to levitate it into the palm of my hand. When I got it, I saw that it was a tiny data drive. Which probably contained all the info linked to our destination and targets. And knowing my master, this was his way of saying, 'go over every bit of this data thoroughly before our next talk. When I looked up at him, he gave me a nod that permitted me to leave.

"Yes master," I said as I gave him one last bow before running off. It was after I left Master Monn's quarters when I felt this... this tremor in the force. Something was going to happen on the next mission, something important. Even more important than what the outcome of it meant if the Republic was successful. Now I couldn't figure out what was going to happen, but I'm pretty sure it would affect me somehow. Who knows, maybe the force was telling me that my time as a Padawan was almost over. Perhaps it was time for me to face the finals trials and become a Jedi Knight. Whatever was going to happen I knew that as long as I had the force and my lightsaber with me, I could handle anything.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Please feel free to follow, favourite, and review this story all wish :)**

**FYI I Master Voolvif Monn is a Jedi Master that I did not makeup, but is, in fact, one from the original Star Wars Clone Wars cartoon that came out back in 2003. Master Monn was the wolf-like, (Shistavanen)****, Jedi Master who fought in the Battle of Muunilinst.**


End file.
